The Lonely Princess
by Kuki-The-knight
Summary: Just a free verse NaLu poem. AU One-shot


**This is just something I came up at the random. I wanted to post it because I thought you guys might enjoy it.**

 **I mainly use to write poetry more than actual multiple chapter stories.**

 **Song to listen along with this which I recommend: Out of Body by Dance with the Dead**

* * *

A young blonde woman ran through a forest. Breathing heavily.

She did not know how she ended up here but she wanted to run from it all.

Fancy gowns, fancy jewels, people taking care of her every whim, she wanted it no more.

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

The forest was suddenly becoming darker, an indication of night arriving.

She slowed her pace, light was quickly fading away.

Unknown noises played all around her, her heartbeat began to quicken.

She heard something suddenly next to her and stopped in her tracks.

She saw a dark figure bent down searching for something.

It heard her and slowly began to stand, it was a young man and he tilted his head in confusion.

It was until he got closer that she realized it wasn't an ordinary man, but a young man with dragon features.

The light that was available showed his handsome face with intense stare.

With pink hair at that!

Horns protruding from the sides, scales surrounding the sides of his face which disappeared into the sides of his vest and arms with talons as hands.

Wearing an open vest and baggy pants.

With a scarf around his neck that he must have dropped before she arrived.

He grinned at her with a toothy grin, which caused her eyes to widen even more.

For some reason she didn't feel scared for such an odd situation.

More curious as to the dragon who was in front of her.

"Why hello there, Princess." He chuckled

"I'm no Princess," The blonde huffed

"Then why do you have such fancy clothes on?" He pointed out with a look of confusion.

"It is all I was wearing when I ran away from home." She sadly stated with a frown

"Would you like a new home?" He smiled trying to lift her spirits up

"What?" She questioned confused with his offer

"Come on, I'll show you a place you would like and we could go on more adventures." He offered his hand

She hesitated, is this what she really wanted, the adventure that laid ahead?

"Okay!" She smiled and took his hand as he guided her through the darken forest.

They ran until they came to a cave, he lit a fire on the palm of his hand to guide them through the darkness.

They walked for a long time, until finally an entrance.

Her eyes widen at the sight of a fest seeming to be happening, people drinking and dancing.

He nudged her a bit when he noticed her pause, she nodded and followed along.

There were more of the young men with dragon features, a woman graced with armor, a man who transformed into a large beast, and a half naked man being chased by a woman with long blue hair.

Everything seemed so surreal for the shocked young woman.

"I brought you because you aren't an ordinary girl." The pink haired young man said

"What do you mean?" She looked at himin confusion

"You smell of stars" He grinned content with his answer

It took her a moment to ponder to what he was suggesting.

She felt it, the keys her mother had owned began to glow and she felt their call.

She always wondered why her mother carried them along.

"Magic?" she wondered, could she hold such a thing inside her.

"Yea, if you want, you can stay here with me and the rest of us. You'll learn about magic and stuff." he cheerfully exclaimed

"Uh, I don't want to be any trouble." She blushed

"I promise, I'll protect you and take care of you, if you stay." He gave her the biggest grin

"Why would you do that? You don't even know my name." she deadpanned

"Then my name is Natsu, what is yours?" he asked not really understanding what she was proving

"Lucy, my name is Lucy," she sighed, what a strange guy she mused

"Ok, Lucy, stay with me. You won't ever be lonely and we'll go on adventures" Natsu stated

How did he ever know?

Did he know her before? Or could he have been lonely too?

Why was this dragon doing so much for her, they only just met?

"Why?" she questioned again

"I dunno, I just feel like you and I will be a great team." He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck

Nobody had ever asked her to join anything fun before, she had always been alone. The rich little girl.

"Ok, I will agree. Let's be a team, Natsu." Lucy gave him a genuine smile

Natsu blushed slightly at how beautiful the princess appeared.

"Then let's go" He cheered as they both ran to their new home.

Secretly he had explored outside the magical realm before,

Years ago on a whim.

On his exploration he heard a soft sobbing by a lake he would go.

There was a little blonde girl near the edge of the lake holding a small doll.

He wanted to go up to her and cheer her up, but others warned him to no bother humans at all.

Then he heard people shouting for what he assumed was her.

He frowned and made a wish that one day he would approach the sad little girl.

That was the last time he ever saw her by the lake, he would go daily in hopes to run into her again.

Then just earlier he was walking again heading to the lake when a large gust hit.

Taking his beloved father's gift into the wind,

He chased after it in the dark with a rush, until finally it had gotten caught on brush.

Then he heard the soft footsteps and turned to the sound, surprised that it was the blonde from long ago.

It was her! He still remembered the smell of tears, lavender and honeysuckle. Then the faint smell of the magic of stars.

When he got closer, for the first time he noticed how much emotion her lovely brown eyes displayed.

She had gotten older but her face remained the same.

Taken aback from the beautiful princess that he felt connected in some way.

Now he held her soft hand, heading towards a new adventure that awaited them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff.**


End file.
